


Banishment

by wolfzaa



Series: Barlyle Prompts & Ficlets [4]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “Phil—”“I said no.”P.T. was torn between chuckling in amusement and asking God what the hell he had done to deserve this.(A Tumblr prompt: "You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!")





	Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> **Reminder:** Every Barlyle fic I write will be a canon divergence where Charity has already passed away because I love her too much to let P.T. cheat on her.
> 
> [This prompts list](http://wholegrainrolls.tumblr.com/post/169596549973/100-prompts) \+ me = zero self-control
> 
>  **Prompt:** 21\. You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!

 

“Phillip.”

“No.”

“Phillip…”

“No.”

“Phil—”

“I said no.”

P.T. was torn between chuckling in amusement and asking God what the hell he had done to deserve this.

“C’mon, Phillip.  You can’t banish me.  This is my bed too.”

“I can, and I will.”

“Oh, come on—”

Phillip glared at him. “You tricked me.”

“I did not.”

“Then what was that?”

“Well…” P.T. muttered sheepishly. “A kiss?”

“Are you kidding me?  You’ve just left me hanging for— urgh!” Phillip growled in exasperation. “I hate you.”

Okay, he actually _did_ something that deserved being banished from the room, after all; chuckling it was.

“I can’t remember you saying no, though.”

“…Go away.”

P.T. hummed. “Let me make it up to you, then.”

“No, you have no rights to—  Why are you on the bed?  I’m officially banishing you—  Hey!”

Well, that wasn’t very hard.

Good.

 


End file.
